


From Spark Into Flame

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pyromania, Time Variance Authority - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Apparently, Loki has always had an unhealthy fascination with fire...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	From Spark Into Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/gifts).



> Who's pumped for the Loki series???? Let's burn this place to the ground!!!! Not my usual smut, but I hope you enjoy it!

Loki had always loved fire. 

His first hazy memories of his favorite element were the elegant scented tapers that Frigga always burned in her chambers. As a tiny boy, he had been lovingly scolded many times for trying to touch the flickering flames until one day, he succeeded and burned his finger. The pain had triggered his first flash of seidr, knocking the offending candle off the table and causing a minor fire on the carpet below. Frigga knew then she would have her hands full trying to curb her youngest son's destructive impulses while allowing his curiosity and seidr to flourish.

********

Another well-loved memory was besting Thor at fire building as children. They had been taken camping for the first time outside the palace walls, and the Einherjar assigned to them tried to teach Thor how to use flint and steel to start their campfire for the night. Well, of course, the oaf couldn't manage to figure it out, and he threw the equipment on the ground and stomped away to pout. The Einherjar sighed and looked at Loki.

"Would you like to try, Prince Loki?" the guardsman asked, sure the finicky boy would decline to get his fingers dirty. 

"Certainly," he replied, noting the flash of surprise in the man's eyes.

Loki listened carefully and watched closely as the guardsman patiently demonstrated the basics: the best angle for creating a spark, how to position the charred cloth to catch the spark, and how to lay the tinder and kindling so the fire would catch quickly. Loki did his best to mimic the guardsman's actions, and after a few false starts, soon had a merry little fire going. The Einherjar congratulated him heartily, and even Thor roused from his petulant sulk to come and sit by the flames.

"Why did you bother doing this the hard way?" asked Thor, waving his hand at the dancing flames. "I'm sure it would have been faster and easier to use your seidr to light the fire."

"True," replied Loki, gazing dreamily into the flames. "But sometimes, you might be too weary to cast a spell, or there might be enemies nearby who could track your magic and find you. It seemed like a wise idea to learn how to make fire without using up my resources."

Thor poked at the fire with a stick, sending sparks sailing into the air. "Hmmm, never thought of it that way." He leaned in and whispered in Loki's ear. "Maybe you could teach me when we get back to the palace."

"Perhaps," murmured Loki, his eyes fixed on the flames.

********

From the fires of Muspelheim to the flames that finally destroyed Asgard, that element, so inimical to his Jotun heritage, never failed to fascinate Loki. Even as he mourned what was once his home, he gloried too in its fiery destruction. 

********

Now, sitting across from the foolish drones who had dared to chain him, Loki smiled his best predator's smile.

"I'm gonna burn this place to the ground."

And he couldn't wait to start the fire...


End file.
